robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's Eve!/Transcript
(fade in, it's night time in town and Tommy, Lola, and Gus, and all the other townspeople are decorating their houses for New Year's Eve.) *Lola: It's New Year's Eve, I can't believe it! You know, it's one of my favorite holidays, next to Christmas, Valentine's Day and Halloween. *Tommy: (sighs) Yeah, Lola, I know. *Lola: Yeah, it's that time of year when you get to stay up late, have a party, and best of all, watch me usher in the New Year by jumping off my diving board and landing in the water. *Tommy: Wait, we've never done that before, was this your idea? *Lola: Yeah. I just thought about it last night. *Gus: Boy, I can't wait to see! (yawns) If I could get through the night staying up late. *(Tommy's doors open, and out comes Debbie and Dwight Turnbull) *Debbie: Okay, you kids, have fun with your party at Lola's. *Dwight: We'll be ringing in the New Year just nine blocks away over at the disco club. *Debbie: Now, if there's anything you need, you know where to find us. *Tommy: Yes, Mom. *Lola: We have all the important numbers right here. *Debbie and Dwight: All right, Happy New Year! *Gus: (yawns once again) I just have one question, Lola. How will you know when to dive off into the pool? *Janet Wolfgang: (walks in) That's where I come in. I will count backwards, and when I, PE Teacher, Janet Wolfgang, get to zero, it will be midnight, I'll blow my whistle, and the girl will jump off the diving board! *Tommy: What's she doing here? *Lola: I asked her to help me out when midnight arrives. *Janet Wolfgang: I love tradition. *Tommy: (hears Gus yawn again) Is it just me, or did Gus NOT get enough sleep last night? *(meanwhile, Professor Moshimo and Robotboy are walking out in the backyard) *Robotboy: Oh boy, Robotboy so excited for New Year's, staying up 'til midnight, with Robotboy's friends, Tommy, Lola, and Gus. *Professor Moshimo: Yes, that's right, it's when we celebrate the end of the old year, and the beginning of the new year. *Robotboy: And then, we have big party! *Moshimo: And I'm so excited to countdown to midnight! *Robotboy: Uh, Moshimo? Robotboy no get this whole countdown thing, Robotboy always count up, learned that from Tommy. Like this, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. *Moshimo: Very good, Robotboy, but tonight, we shall countdown, that means we shall count backwards. *Robotboy: Oh, Robotboy know how to count backwards. (turns around) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, *Moshimo: This could take a while. *(back at Tommy's house, Gus is already feeling tired) *Lola: Gus! *Gus: Huh, what? *Lola: Oh, my goodness, you look so tired. *Gus: Tired? Who's tired? I'm not tired, I'm wide awake. (yawns) *Lola: Maybe you should go to bed. *Gus: What, and miss the diving board act?! No, Lola! Besides, I want to stay up and yell "Happy New Year," really loud with you guys. (yawns again) But you know what, you guys might have to help me. *Tommy: Help? How? *Gus: Can you please promise to help me stay awake until midnight, please! *Lola: Us? *Tommy: What do you think? *Lola: I don't have to think, Gus is our friend, and he needs to see my new way to ring in the new year. Of course we'll help him. *Tommy: You're right. You're right. Yes, Gus, we promise to help you stay awake. (Gus is fast asleep. *Lola and Tommy: GUS, WAKE UP! *Gus: Oh, oh, oh! Thank you. *Tommy: This is gonna be harder than we thought. *Lola: Hey Tommy, where's Robotboy? *Tommy: He's off learning about the New Year with Professor Moshimo somewhere. *(elsewhere, in Lola's kitchen) *Ambassador: Why hello, Mr. Moshimo, so nice you could come over. I even got the cookies I cooked for you and your friends. Come on in. *Moshimo: Thank you, Mr. Mbola. (Robotboy peeks out) All right, Robotboy, I'm going to help explain counting down with these cookies. *Robotboy: Cookies? What that got to do with count down? *Moshimo: Well, there are ten cookies on this plate, and if you eat them one at a time, we can count down from ten to zero. Try it. *Robotboy: Robotboy like your thinking. *Moshimo: Thank you. All right, let's begin. 10. (Robotboy eats one cookie) 9. (Robotboy eats another) 8! *Robotboy: Excuse me? *Moshimo: I said eight? *Robotboy: Okay. (Robotboy eats up all the cookies) Can't say Robotboy didn't try. *Moshimo: I knew that was coming. *(somewhere) *Gus: Okay, Gus, stay awake, stay awake! (almost falls asleep) *Lola: Gus! (Gus gets surprised) Don't fall asleep! You're going to miss the celebration, besides, I'm already in my swimwear because the big moment's going to happen soon. *Tommy: Yeah, and guess what? We've figured the perfect plan to keep you awake until New Year at midnight. *Gus: You do? *Tommy: Yeah, it wouldn't be New Year's Eve without a fun party hat, like this one I'm wearing. *Gus; Well, thank you, but, how's a party hat gonna help me stay awake? *Lola: It's not just ANY party hat, it's a special party hat! *Tommy: (brings out a special hat) Ta-da! You see? I glued party favors to your hat, and if you start to fall asleep, it will wake you up. *Lola: Yeah. Try it on! Try it on! There we go. (both Tommy and Lola laugh and Gus starts to drift off) *Tommy: How do you feel? (Gus gets startled by the hat) *Gus: Oh! It's really noisy! *Lola: (shouting) What did you say? *Gus: I said the hat on my head is very loud! *Tommy: I can't hear you, the hat is very loud. *Gus: My point exactly, it makes noises, too much noise, *Lola: Oh. It makes noises every time you move your head. *Gus: I don't think this is working. *Tommy: I don't think this is working either! *Lola: Me neither, I don't think this is working! *Gus: (takes off the hat) Thank you for trying to help but I think we need to come up with a backup plan. *Tommy: I know, I promised we're gonna try to keep you awake and that's what were going to do. *Lola: Yeah, we'll just keep trying, you know, different things. *Tommy: How about if we take turns to make sure Gus doesn't fall asleep before the new year? *Lola: All right, let's do this! Whoo-hoo! *Gus: (drifting off again) Yes, let's do it, Tommy and Lola. *Tommy: (grabs Gus by the ear) Come on. *Gus: Okay, okay. *(cut to a montage of them trying to keep Gus awake. Tommy tries to blow a party horn at Gus) *Tommy: Come on, Gus! *Gus: Right, coming, Tommy. *(Tommy then throws confetti at Gus) *Gus: Happy New Year! Huh? *Lola: Incoming! (tosses a beach ball at Gus) *(then they form a conga line and Tommy laughs, but Gus is left behind, sometime later, their at the swimming pool in Lola's backyard, where Tommy and Lola, purpose a toast) *Lola: Good job. *Tommy: Yeah, there you go. (he drinks his milk) *Lola: Wait a minute, uh, where is Gus? *Tommy: I thought he was with you. *Lola: No, I thought he was with you. *Tommy: Gus? *Lola: Gus? *Tommy: Gus, where are you? *Janet Wolfgang: He's in the community center. *Lola: What? *Janet Wolfgang: Sleeping. *Tommy: He fell asleep?! *Janet Wolfgang: Yeah, he's been asleep for a while now, but don't look at me though. *Lola: No, no, no, we promised Gus to keep him awake until the New Year and after my big splash down. (looks at her watch, then gasps) It's almost time! *Tommy: We failed, coach! Failed! *Janet Wolfgang: It's okay, it's okay. *Lola: We were all going to celebrate and yell "Happy New Year!" together. *Janet Wolfgang: Yes, I know, Lola, you've tried to keep him awake, you really tried, but sometimes, people just need to sleep, I often need my beauty sleep before I could get to PE class. Gus will understand. *Lola: I hope so. *Janet Wolfgang: Now, you better get to the diving board, it's almost midnight. *Lola: Okay. (walks over to the diving board, then Mr. Fournier shows up) *Mr. Fournier: Hey you guys, it's almost time for the new year! *Robotboy: Oh boy! Oh boy! Robotboy going to count down! *Moshimo: Yes, and we've found the perfect way to do it! *Lola: That's right, I, Lola Mboola, at the sound of the PE teacher's whistle, will dive off of this diving board and into the water and we'll all yell Happy New Year! *Ambassador: Great idea, daughter. *Robotboy: Can Lola do this every year? *Lola: Of course I can, we can start a new tradition. *Janet Wolfgang: Less than a minute til the New Year. *Kid: Oh, boy, this is so exciting! *Lola: But it's not the same without Gus. *Tommy: Yeah, it's too bad he's gonna miss this. *Gus: (rushes out) I'm not missing anything! *Tommy: Gus, there you are, you're awake! *Gus: Yeah, I got some advice from my parents, and I took a little nap, and an alarm clock too. *Tommy: Great idea, Gus. *Gus: I just needed to wake up in time for Lola to ring in the new year at the pool and to celebrate with everybody. *Lola: Great, now that we've got all of us here, I am all ready. *PE Teacher: Okay, everybody get ready, I got my whistle ready. *Moshimo: All right then, let's count down together. *Robotboy: Yeah. *All: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! (Janet blows her whistle and in slow motion, Lola throws back her head and jumps off the diving board and dives into the swimming pool) *Lola: (comes out of the water back in normal speed) Happy New Year! *All: Happy New Year! *Robotboy: Robotboy did it! Robotboy did it! Robotboy counted down! *Tommy: I knew you could do it, Robotboy. *Lola: (still in the water) Hey, who wants to jump in? The water's fine! *Tommy: I do! *Gus: Me too! (they both dive in) *Lola: Boy, I'm so happy to celebrate with all of my friends, Tommy, Gus, Janet, Robotboy, Moshimo, and even my daddy. (she sees her dad asleep) Oh, Daddy. (laughs) Happy New Year, Tommy. (gives him a kiss) *Tommy: (blushes) Happy New Year, Lola, and a Happy New Year to you too, Robotboy. *Robotboy: Happy New Year, Tommy. *All: HAPPY NEW YEAR! (they all cheer, party favors go off, and even fireworks are displayed) Category:Transcripts